Destroyer Jeopardised
by Penlock
Summary: USS Gridley, DDG-101. Everything was normal at one moment, the next one, the crews and the Captain found themselves in a strange situation. What would happen to a modern destroyer in the Witches world? A simulation of how the ship could have handled the situation and how things turned out. Don't worry! The witches are starred in this story.


**This is my first fanfiction story ever! Finally! After a long time of writing. I'd like to thank you Bucue, blaze92x45, and especially my friend NoCreativity for helping me with ideas and provide information for this fiction, without them, my fiction would be very bad! Also thank you all of the awesome fictions out there that helps inspire me to write this story!**

**Guidelines in reading this fiction:**

* * *

**Please search "Bearing Navigation" in google image and open a credible image for reference on bearing at all times as it is used a lot in this story.**

**Please also search "English Channel" in google image and refer to it as it is the map of the entire setting of this story.**

**What is bearing?**

**According to my understanding, it is the angle relative to our ship and the true north, where a plane or another ship is at. For example, an airplane is found bearing 090 on the radar screen at range 50 miles, altitude 30000. This means that the airplane is directly East to our ship at the distance of 50 miles and at the altitude of 30000 feet.**

**360/000 being North, 090 being East, 180 being South, and 270 being West.**

**What is heading?**

**It is the direction in which an object is travelling, relative to true north. For example, a ship is found heading 270, bearing 180, and at the range of 80 miles. This means that a ship is found directly South of our position at the distance of 80 miles and it is currently travelling Westward.**

**What is Track number?**

**According to my limited knowledge, it is how the navy ships assign targets for its fire control radar and computers. The track numbers always start from 1002 because the own ship is assigned as track number 1001. Why they start above 1000? I don't know. Maybe I am wrong so please correct me if you readers think it is wrong.**

**Also, lets say we have track numbers 1002, 1003 and 1004 assigned to two ships and a plane on the radar screen. The ship with track number 1003 is then destroyed. The fire control computer will delete the track number 1003 and when a new target is found, lets say its a missile, the fire control computer will automatically assign the missile with the lowest possible un-used track number, which is 1003 in this case.**

**Please ignore all the track number crazy details in this story if you find it annoying (also private message me if you think the track number idea is not enjoyable and stuff). Please be warned that I intend this to be a simulation + storyline, which is why I try to use the most detailed naval terminology I know. If I fail to make it realistic for you, please "private message" me! =)**

**Finally, please be prepared to use Google and Wikipedia for all the terminologies at all times! **

**So here it is, a simulation of how a destroyer would probably act if it were to be sent to the Witches universe. **

* * *

In a cold winter night of 2014, a lone destroyer, the USS Gridley was cruising along the English Channel. It was a Flight IIA Arleigh Burke class guided missile destroyer, with the hull classified as DDG-101. Named after a naval officer in the American civil war, the young 9 year old ship was now the 50th of it's kind. The ship displaces over 9,300 tones. With the length of 156 meters and the beam (max width) of 20 meters, it was comparable in size to any World War II cruiser. Fitted with state of the art instruments and various weapons, the ship's class became one of the most advanced multirole naval vessel of the modern era.

Inside the quiet, yet sophisticated bridge were officers and personnel currently in the night shift. One of them stood a 35 year old Commander Gregory Shawford, the commanding officer (CO) of the ship. After two and a half years of serving as the commander of an Independence-class Littoral Combat ship, USS Coronado, Gregory had just been promoted to take command of Gridley. Although, sometimes the crew called him "The Captain" for the sake of courtesy.

Gregory inspected the crew activities. While doing so his mind slipped into the thought of tonight's mission. The Gridley was to rendezvous with an Auxiliary ship, the RFA Argus of the Royal Fleet Auxiliary and perform RAS (replenishment at sea), a process of transferring fuel and cargo. This mission was a part of the joint naval exercise between the US navy and the Royal Navy.

_Fifth mission so far. _Gregory thought.

"20 miles to Argus Captain.", the ship's navigator reported.

"ETA?",

"48 minutes sir.".

Another 48 minutes that the captain can sip some tea. He looked at his watch, it was 8:20 p.m.. Tonight was yet another normal night for the ships personnel. Night shift had just begun and the morning crews were hanging about in the dining hall.

Gregory was about to leave the bridge when he was interrupted by the navigator. "I have visual contact of Argus.".

Under the dim moon light of the English sea, the silhouette of RFA Argus still appeared as dots of lights from its bridge. The green light indicated that the starboard (right side of the ship) was facing towards Gridley.

"RFA Argus, this is USS Gridley, we have a visual of you." the communication (comms) officer radioed the Argus. "This is RFA Argus, welcome to the English Channel." Gregory smiled when he heard the warm welcome from the Auxiliary ship. He had always looked forward to do a joint operation with the Royal Navy. _I wonder how their tea taste like. _He thought quietly to himself, hinting the urge to try out more of the British tea.

Suddenly, a strange sensation went through the crews of the Gridley.

"Hmm? Did anybody sense that?", a petty officer said to no one in particular as the navigator looked out the window with a concerned look. "Where is the Argus?".

To everyone's surprise they all looked at the direction that the Auxiliary ship once was. The comms officer turned back to the screen and started a series of radio call to hail Argus. "RFA Argus, this is USS Gridley do you copy?...This is USS Gridley, can you report your position, over?". As the officer continued to hail the non existing Argus, everyone in the bridge started to tinker with their respective stations and instruments.

"RFA Argus do you copy?".

"We have lost contact with the FLTFORCOM."(Naval Fleet Force Command).

"The GPS system is down, we can no longer navigate with satellites...Switching to magnetic navigation.",

"Ship is still heading 190...Confirmed heading.".

"No hails from Argus.".

"Argus is lost from both the radar and sonar sir.".

The bridge became an evening party, with the exception of the seriousness of the situation. The same thing occurred in the CIC (Combat Information Centre).

"We have lost all tracking of the aircrafts in the area...Track number 1005 and 1018 disappeared from the radar.".

The ship's personnel in the dining hall were, however, unaware of the situation and were still chatting with "booooh" sound from the crews at the television. It recently went static and their football match got interrupted.

The chaotic conversation in the bridge ended when one of the crew asked the 35 year old commander. "Sir, what are your orders?". Every one in the bridge went silent, including the officers in the CIC. In the many years of serving in the Navy, Gregory had never faced such a situation before. He thought to himself to stay calm, and keep thinking. He hoped that things would turn for the better.

"Search the air and marine band for any aircraft and ship comms in the area, both civilian and military." Gregory ordered the comms officers.

"Navigator, do you know how to navigate using the star? What is it ca-".

"Astronavigation sir.".

"Excellent! Pin point the location of our ship.".

"Sir.".

The navigator left the bridge. Gregory signed and turned on the speaker to announce the rest of the ship. "All hands, this is Commander Shawford, we have encountered an anomaly that left us with no communications with FLTFORCOM, the RFA Argus and the GPS system. Argus had disappeared from both the radar and our visual. All hands stay on high alert until the situation can be evaluated."

Personnel in the dinning hall began to keep their plates and cleared up the tables. All crews returned to their stations and began to check their respective instruments.

"CIC, new radar contact, bearing 072, altitude 12,000 feet, assigned track number 1002." A radar officer spoke through the comms. "Target is 110 miles north-east of us.". The comms officer turned around, "Sir, I can hear something over the radio, should be from the contact.".

"Channel it through the speakers.". Gregory wondered if other airplanes were in the same condition as the Gridley. Flying in the blind.

Pilots with British accent fill the comms with mixture of static "no..-_static_-..the night sky is very clear tonight..-static-.." Just then, the navigator walked in. "We are still at our current position, same position before the anomaly sir, according to the stars."

The radio blared again. "Southampton tower, this is November 872, we are inbound with cargo from Karlsland." one of the pilots announced. "Copy, November 872, be careful out there." the voice of what assumed to be Southampton control tower replied.

_Everything seems to be normal up there. _Gregory thought to himself. But the term 'Karlsland' was not familiar to him. "Any other aircrafts and ships out there?" Gregory asked, decided to ignore the Karlsland term.

The radar officer turned back to his screen. "There is one more contact bearing 070, altitude 15,000 feet, range 241 miles, assigned track number 1003... It is very … small."

"How small?" The comms officer wondered. "A lot smaller than an aircraft should be." replied the radar officer.

"Hmm, strange." Gregory had no time to think why it was so small. He was more worried about the current state of the ship.

"Call out November. Tell them our status and ask for the current situation." Gregory ordered the comms officer who quickly put on his headphone.

"November 872, do you copy?", static followed.

"This is November 872, who is this?"

"November 872, this is USS Gridley of the United States Navy."

"A ship from the USL? What are you doing here in the middle of the Britannian Channel?"

"We are currently having difficulties. We have lost communication with our high command and an Auxiliary ship we need to dock with. Our GPS is also down. We suspect that an anomaly we encountered earlier had caused this, have you encountered anything?"

"No, everything is normal here. What is your position?"

"We are 110 miles southwest of your location.". A break of silence went as chats can be heard from November 872.

"Your ship is in quite a dangerous zone there, is your ship alone?", the pilots answered in a concerned voice.

"Currently, yes. Our Auxiliary ship disappeared moments ago.", informed the comms officer.

"Why are we in the middle of a dangerous zone?", Gregory asked as a question to what he heard a moment ago.

"Neuroi territory of course." the pilot simply said with a conformed tone as if he had said this a thousand times.

"November 872, repeat that again, we must have misheard something.", the comms officer shot back.

"Your ship is at the tip of Neuroi territory."

"Neuroi territory? We don't understand your statement. Can you clarify?", Gregory inquired.

"You are currently in range of Gallian Neuroi airspace. They can launch an attack on you at any moment."

"Is Neuroi a call sign of something? And Gallian?", the comms officer broke in again.

"What do you mean? A Neuroi is a Neuroi." the pilot answered.

A break of silence broke in the bridge of Gridley. Officers and personnel looked at each other in confusion while the Captain asked the British pilots. "November 872, please clarify the Neuroi.".

"What do you mean? You should know what a Neuroi is.", one of the pilot said with a tone of disbelief.

"We do not know, please clarify.", Gregory flatly replied.

"USS Gridley, you've gotta' be kidding me.".

"We're not.".

"You must be joking here. They are the aliens that attack us!".

Some laughter can be heard around the bridge. Gregory couldn't believe what he had heard. Then a petty officer spoke to him, "They must be joking with us.". Gregory started to become doubtful with the _British_ pilots, but instead of arguing, he wanted to know how reliable they are. "November 872, we acknowledge your statement. Please identify yourself and your mission.".

"This is November 872 of the 511st Squadron RAF. We are transporting cargo from Karlsland in an Avro York transport aircraft. Tonight we are schedule to land in Southampton to deliver cargo and then transport ammunitions and rations back to Karlsland tomorrow morning.".

"Avro York?", a Chief Petty Officer noticed something, then he spoke to the Captain. "Captain, the Avro York aircraft had been retired from service since 1964.".

Ignoring the Officer's explanation, Gregory spoke through the comms. "What is Karl-.", before the Captain could finish his question he was cut off by CIC.

"TAO (Tactical Action Officer) Sonar, new contact, bearing 087, designated Sierra 1 (S1). Range 58 miles.", The TAO officer reported with concern.

"Sir, there hasn't been any Submarine scheduled for tonight according to the Royal Navy report this morning.".

With the combinations of strange events, lost in all radio communications with FLTFORCOM and other military band, the RFA Argus, every ship and airplane disappearance during the anomaly and strange statements from the British pilots who claimed to pilot an Avro York aircraft that should have been decommissioned 50 years ago, and a possibility of an unauthorised submarine in the area, Gregory was overwhelmed by the situation.

"This is not going anywhere.", Gregory signed.

"Maybe we could try to establish contact with British Naval Command?", the comms officer straightly suggested.

"Yes", the Captain rubbed his forehead.

"November 872, USS Gridley, do you know the frequency of the Britain Naval Command?".

"This is November 872, no, but we do know 501st Joint Fighter Wing base, we think they might be able to help you.".

"Sir?", the comms officer looked at the Captain.

"Yes.", the Captain stated without hesitation.

"Can we have the frequency?".

"Contact 42.31, good luck.", the pilot from Avro York answered.

"Thank you November. We will radio you again for further assistance. Gridley out.".

"Acknowledge, good luck out there Gridley, November out.", and then the comms went silent.

The officer tuned the next radio to frequency 42.31. But before he can finish, Captain Gregory interrupted.

"I will be back shortly, radio call the base for information on current situation. Check if the base is reliable, we have to be sure that the pilots weren't playing with us.".

"Yes sir.", the comms officer saluted.

Gregory walked out the door to the opening section of the ship's bridge. Outside, silhouette of clouds filled the moon lit sky. The sound of cold wind brushed the sea where waves filled to the horizon. Gregory took a deep breath as he looked at the peaceful sight. _Even in chaotic and confusing situations, nature can still calm you down,_ he thought to himself. He looked at his watch, it was 10:02 p.m..

What were the pilots talking about? The Captain tried to combine and analyse what he heard. Gallian and Karlsland were names that he had never heard before, and the term Neuroi was the strangest of them all. _Aliens?_

The ship was cruising at 20 knots while it teared through the waves. The Captain looked at the horizon for the final time before preparing himself to handle the situation. He entered the door just in time as the officer was about to start a radio call to the mysterious 501st Joint Fighter Wing. The sound of the radio knob clicked until the screen read 42.31. The comms officer spoke through the radio.

"Calling 501st Joint Fighter Wing, this is USS Gridley, do you read?".

— static —

"Calling 501st Joint Fighter Wing, this is USS Gridley, do you read?".

— static —

"This is the USS Gridley, is anybody there?".

— static —

After a number of calls and no reply, the crews started to doubt that anyone would answer and that the frequency given was a hoax. Gregory ordered the comms officer to search for other frequencies. But before the officer could turn the knob, a voice replied. "This is the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, can I help you?". The voice was accompanied by static. The only thing that could be clarify was that it was a female voice.

_Just about time. _The Captain thought in comms officer then proceeded to respond to the voice. "This is the USS Gridley of the United States Navy. We have encountered difficulties during our night mission by an anomaly around 2100 hours. We contacted a RAF cargo plane inbound to Southampton and they relayed us to you. What chain of command are you under?".

"The 501st Joint Fighter Wing is under the command of Western General Headquarters. This unit is in charge of defending Britannia and we are stationed in Folkestone... Although, that's strange, we have no USL ship scheduled for patrol anywhere in the Channel tonight. What is your current position?", the voice replied.

Ignoring the term 'USL' and 'Britannia' the navigator answered. "We are 115 miles South of Exeter. 55 miles West of Cherbourg.". Gregory had never heard of the Joint Fighter Wing before, nor the chain of command it was under. Yet, the voice sounded very professional and credible.

"Copy, I will refer to the map.", static followed...

"Your ship is in a dangerous position, what is your current mission?".

_Dangerous position..._Gregory and the crews were once more thrown with the same statement that the pilots have previously told them. Curious of why they were informed the same statement for the second time, Gregory asked the voice. "Dangerous position?".

"Your ship is very well in range of a Neuroi assault. Which fleet are you under the command of? And where is the fleet headed to?". The voice sounded concern.

'_Neuroi_'... everybody in the bridge were in disbelieve. They were told irrational things by November 872, and now the mysterious 501st Joint Fighter Wing said the same. Things couldn't just get any weirder. Although, the woman sounded very serious, like she were not lying.

With the mysterious situation the crews were in, Gregory felt that it was best to continue. "We are currently the only ship in the area, USS Gridley is part of the Destroyer Squadron (DESRON) ONE. We detached from the squadron to execute RAS with RFA Argus. It had disappeared from both our radar and visual.".

"I have never heard of the Destroyer Squadron before, but the RFA Argus, do you mean the HMS Argus? I heard that it is being used for deck landing practice for the royal airforce in Portsmouth. But there is no schedule of the Argus leaving the seaport at all.". The woman sounded curious.

"There must be a mistake. It is the RFA Ar-". The comms officer corrected the women through the radio while Gregory thought about HMS Argus. _The HMS Argus was decommissioned and scrapped in 1946. _Suddenly, the Captain realised something and cut the comms officer's conversation midway.

"501st Joint Fighter Wing. We also lost our calendar during the anomaly and our crews need a confirmation on the full time and date of today so we can set the clock again.", Gregory asked straightforwardly. "10:14 p.m. August 20th 1944. I have never heard of the RFA Argus before. I will ask high command about that. You have mentioned that you have a radar, is your ship a Radar Picket?".

Everybody in the Bridge were dumbfounded by the date confirmation. The navigator also clarified that the Radar Picket ships were old terminology used prior the cold war for ships equipped with radar. The advent of modern 'over the horizon' radar made these Pickets obsolete. The Captain was half suspecting the answer, but at the same time, fell in disbelieve. He needed more information. "Comm's, search for radio and any satellite or TV broadcast.". The officer searched all air bands.

"USS Gridley, can you hear me?", the 501st tried to hail Gridley.

"501st Joint Fighter Wing, please standby."

Eventually, the comm's officer amplified a radio broadcast through the speaker. The voice of man was heard. "-static- At 8 o'clock this morning, -static- I went into my command post and the enemy were firing a -static- and we were lucky when the witc -static- by and engaged the hostiles. I wa -static-.". He reported his daily engagement with an enemy. He was broadcasting through the Wartime Broadcasting Frequency, one that wasn't used since the second World War. The comm's officer regretted that there were no TV broadcast and satellite network found.

All the crews in the bridge were in horror. With so many evidences, the possibility that they have travelled back in time was high. Some began to worry about their families, and some felt that they could find themselves under attack from the Luffwaffle or the Royal Air Force at any moment. However, they noticed that these 'World War II personnel' mentioned something about Neuroi and unknown names like Karlsland and Gallia. These evidences caused the crews to doubt if they were facing the same Second World War as in the history books.

"All hands stay on high alert, expect hostile contact at any moment.". Gregory announced over the ship's comm. The morning shift crews were awoke by their night shift buddies. Everybody in the ship except for the CIC and the Bridge personnel were in confusion of the sudden announcement by their Captain as they manned their stations. The Gridley was now on high alert. The AN/SPY-1D radar, integrated with the AEGIS system, searched for contacts at the range of more than 100 nautical miles. The TAO officer simultaneously shifted between each stations in the CIC to view the current situation of the surrounding sea.

Seeing that the ship was now combat ready, the Captain spoke to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing personnel. "501st Joint Fighter Wing, this is USS Gridley, we apologise for the delay.". With a slight shift, he turned to ask the officers for a ship class that was a Radar Picket in World War II.

"Sir, actually, Gridley was a class of destroyer in World War II, the first being the USS Gridley, DD-380.", a petty officer mentioned. The Captain was slightly surprise by an unexpected answer. He then spoke through the radio. "Yes, we are a destroyer installed as a Radar Picket ship. USS Gridley, DD-380.".

"Roger. Do you require a search and rescue operation on the RFA Argus?".

The Captain did not want the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to interfere. If they were going to discover the true identity of the Gridley, it could become a major target for both the Allies and the Axis. What if they try to gain control of their ship against their will? "Negative, this is what Radar Pickets are for, search for ships without needing to see them. This is also an experimental mission by the United States on the effectiveness of Radar Pickets without the help of airforce.", Gregory neglected the woman's offer.

"Roger. But it is still quite insensible for the US to send one ship alone to such a dangerous territory without air cover. Your ship would not be able to defend itself when a Neuroi attack. I can dispatch one of my units to patrol around your area. And don't worry, we won't interfere with your mission.".

Gregory was annoyed by the woman's statement. It was quite difficult to turn down the offer this time. "Negative, we will be on our own to test the radar warning system, should it discover a Neuroi.", the Comm's Officer cleverly played along.

"Roger, be careful out there. Inform us immediately if there is a Neuroi contact.", the 501st personnel finally decided not to send one of her unit.

"Thank you, we will let you know right away.", the Comm's Officer ended the conversation. "Navigator, set course for 035, let's see the last place that we saw the Argus, perhaps we can be transported back to the future automatically.", the Captain ordered.

The navigator set the ship's heading to 035. As the ship steered, the TAO officer spoke from the CIC. "TAO, identified Sierra 1 as submarine contact, depth 60, heading 268. range 62 miles.".

With concern, Gregory asked the 501st if they have the schedule for submarines during tonight. "501st Joint Fighter Wing, is there any submarine traffic tonight?".

"Please standby….. HMS Storm is currently patrolling the Britannian Channel. It should be south of Portsmouth by now.".

"Thank you, noted.".

"You're welcomed, please stay safe.".

With a sign of relief, the Captain sat down and drank another cup of tea.

* * *

Minna put the microphone down. She was highly confused on the development of the situation. There were no reports of a USL ship conducting a special operation tonight in the middle of such a dangerous territory. She knew that most of her subordinates were asleep. If a Neuroi showed up, her best bet to help the ship would be Sanya who was on Night Patrol.

She headed to another radio and tuned to Sanya's frequency.

* * *

Sanya was gliding high over the clouds at cruising speed. She picked up a transmission from her commander. "Sanya, this is commander Minna, we have a situation.".

"Yes Minna?".

"A USL destroyer is cruising West of Cherbourg. It is alone without any support, however, no Neuroi is detected yet. They won't let me send you to them so I need you to standby incase any Neuroi show up. If anything happens, just go straight for the ship okay?".

"Roger Minna.".

* * *

Inside Gridley's superstructure, at the heart of the ship, was the Combat Information Centre. CIC had evolved tremendously since the Second World War. Ships of the modern era now relied on the various complex Fire Control Computers to command, defend and engage.

A 28 year old man stood with his eyes staring on various screens in the CIC when one of his subordinates called him. "Lieutenant James, the submarine is a S-Class submarine of the Royal Navy.".

"Noted, interesting to actually see one in action.", replied Carlson James. As the CICWO (Combat Information Centre Watch Officer), he watched over the entire operation of the ship's weapon system, status, and sensors onboard. He looked at his watch, it was now 10:53 p.m. This was by far the longest night he had ever experienced.

By now the entire ship knew the situation they were in. Crew's were at high alert and they have never looked this concerned before. All personnel were exhausted and worried if they would be able to get back to their own time.

"Radar, new contact, bearing 110, range 60 miles, assigned track number 1004.", the radar officer informed the rest of his crew mate of the new contact. "Contact appeared out of the Cherbourg hills. It appears to be the size of RFA Argus.".

To everyone's surprise, they all looked at the radar screen. They hoped that this could be the RFA Argus that went missing. Immediately, James informed the bridge. "CIC, to bridge, the new contact is possibly the RFA Argus.".

"Roger, trying to communicate with it now.", the Comm's Officer replied. After a moment, the officer responded that there were no hails from the unknown contact. The Captain didn't hesitate to order a Helo to be sent and investigate.

* * *

In the ship's Hangar two MH-60R helicopters were stored. With the LAMPS-III system integrated on both the helicopters to the ship, they functioned as one. Personnel were preparing one of the helos for tonight's extraordinary mission. They were informed by the CIC to load the helo with ASuW (Anti Surface Warfare) suit. The suit consists of two MK-54 Torpedo, one Penguin missile (AGM-119) and a whole lots of sonar buoy which allow the helo to detect, track and hunt down ships and submarines.

"TAO, Helo at alert status 30."…..

"TAO, Helo at alert status 15."…..

"TAO, Helo at alert status 5."…

"TAO, Helo away."…

From the landing deck, the Helo took off into the moon light. The sound of the engine roared as the propeller flapped the air. It became a silhouette as it got further and further.

* * *

"Helo link established, track number 1005.", the radar officer said as the various sensors on the Gridley linked with the LAMPS-III flying hunter. Together, they function as one machine.

"Gridley, this is Byron, link established, command is now yours.", one of the pilots voiced over. "Roger Byron, turn right heading 085. Report when you have a visual of track number 1004.". James ordered the pilots. It will take 30 minutes for the helicopter to reach the target. James was patient, but today, it was different. He reached out for the comms and informed the Bridge that the Helo was on its way. After that, he decided to chat with his subordinates in order to kill some time.

* * *

Gregory looked at his watch, it was 11:20. Everybody in the Bridge were either chatting or manning their respective stations. One particular station interested most of the crews. It was filled with officers, listening to the Wartime Broadcast. One by one, they pin pointed historical soldiers and commanders.

Suddenly, one of the radio channels barked to life. "USS Gridley this is the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Do you copy?".

"This is USS Gridley, we copy.", the Comm's Officer hurriedly responded.

"HMS Storm has spotted a Neuroi during patrol around 60 miles east of your last known position. I am dispatching one of my units to you now.", the lady sounded worrying.

The crews were in shock. An alien so called 'Neuroi' was now near their position. Gregory informed the CIC of the report. They responded that the mysterious track number 1004 must be what the 501st JFW was talking about. Now was the excellent time to prove if the aliens were a lie or the truth.

"Thank you, we will be careful out here.", Gregory tried to calm the lady down.

"Captain, track number 1003 has turned towards us, range 238 miles. It must be a unit from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.", James told the Captain.

"Gridley, this is the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. HMS Storm is now diving and has identified it as a large type Neuroi. I am sending the rest of my wing to you. I suggest you head west away from the Neuroi.", the lady sounded more serious as she shouted some orders away from the radio.

* * *

Sanya was accelerating at full throttle towards the lone USL ship. Minna earlier told her the designation of the ship, USS Gridley DD-380. She knew that she had to be there before the Neuroi does or the ship will be sunk immediately with all hands lost. She did not want lives of hundreds of sailors to be lost… not if she was still breathing.

* * *

"What is going on!?", Captain Barkhorn asked Minna while the rest of the 501st were running towards the hangar. The base alarm was ringing loud. "I need all of you in the sky now! There is a large type Neuroi over the Britannian Channel. Worse, there is one Liberion ship near its position. Sanya is now going towards the ship but she couldn't handle the Neuroi alone. Oh and Trudy! Bring your MG151, we need more fire power to fight a big Neuroi.".

Sergeant Miyafuji gasped. "Why is there only one ship? Shouldn't it be with a carrier group?".

"I don't know, but I just contacted them and they were alone. There is no time to explain! Get to them ASAP!", Minna ordered Yoshika.

Yoshika has always believe in the importance of life and saving people. After all, she was the medic of the Wing. She was extremely worried of all the crews on board the Liberion ship. It would certainly not survive against a large type Neuroi, especially if it was alone. She and her colleagues have to get to the ship as fast as possible.

* * *

"Gridley, this is Byron. We have visual contact. This is no ship.", a pilot radioed over to TAO.

"Byron, this is Gridley, please describe the target.", James really wanted to know what a Neuroi actually looked like.

"It appears to be black with some red glowing parts. Looks like a giant disk, but with two cylindrical parts attached to its rear. It also hovers above the water, at 15 meters. I cannot fully describe it but this is definitely not the Argus.".

"Roger Byron, maintain distance, do not get any closer. We don't know what they have.".

"Roger, maintaining range, 8 miles.".

James reported the Bridge about the confirmed Neuroi contact. Track number 1004 was now classified as hostile. Although, the Captain did not order the ship to turn west. James was informed that they should be able to defeat it assuming WWII men can hold these aliens off for this long.

"Gridley, this is Byron, the disk has released small crafts and are now circling the disk. 10, no, 30 or more small crafts. They are too far away for us to see the shapes.".

"TAO! We have detect 40 new radar contacts! Track number 1006 to 1045.", TAO was dumbfounded by the sudden release of 40 crafts. Questions ran through his mind. Are they defending themselves or launching an attack? Could this thing possibly be an alien carrier?

"Gridley, this is Byron, the small crafts appear to accumulate into a big group… and…. They are coming right at us!".

"Byron, this is Gridley, RTB (Return to Base) immediately, danger close, you are free to engage.", James needed no casualties. He did not want to fight a war between humans and aliens. He informed the Captain about the Byron being chased by multiple Neuroi. In return, the Captain ordered the ship to battle stations. In the entire time of James military career, he has never fought in real combat situations before. This will be the first time, and the strangest of them all.

"We are under fire!… I cannot believe this!… They are shooting lasers!….. Evasive manoeuvres!….. popping flares and chaffs.". The pilots screamed over the radio as they were under fire from the aliens. "Byron, RTB at top speed!". The situation intensified as James feared the safety of their pilots. He could not believe that the aliens were using lasers. How would the WWII men fight weapons system that were far superior than their kind?

"CIC to Bridge, sir, permission to engage the bogeys.". James requested for permission to save his subordinates. "Permission granted, I will head down to CIC now.", the Captain responded.

"We made it. Flares confused them and we escaped with flank speed…..", the pilot said in relief.

"But they are still chasing us.", the co-pilot was still concerned.

As James was preparing the ship for medium range missile engagement, he was informed of the new track number 1046 to 1054 emerging from Folkestone. He classified them as the rest of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing units.

"Commence attack at targets as directed by CIC. Ready VLS-1 (Vertical Launch System) and VLS-2. Track numbers 1006 to 1016, commence firing of SM-2, salvo!", James launched a strike at a real hostile for the first time.

With a press of a button, the Bow of the ship blared with flame, SM-2 missiles simultaneously emerged from the fume. "Birds away, engaging tracks 1006 to 1016.". The missiles streaked across, blaring brighter than anything in the night sky.

* * *

Sanya's magic was wearing down. She pushed her Striker's magic engine at peak performance for quite awhile. She didn't care because she had people to save and a Neuroi to defeat. But something caught her attention, something that was not what she regularly detect when a Neuroi was near.

* * *

"Major, I have detected multiple unknown bogies from the West.".

Major Sakamoto shifted her attention to Sanya's report. "Repeat that please I am having trouble reading your transmission.".

"I have detected multiple unknown bogies Eastbound, moving at high speed.", Sanya repeated.

"Are they Neuroi?", Major Sakamoto asked.

"I am not sure, their speeds are too great to be a normal aircraft, moving at faster than mach 3, but I don't pick up any Neuroi signature from them.". The entire wing gasped.

"Where is it headed?", Major Sakamoto was astound by the speed report.

"From the ship towards the group of small sized Neuroi drones that is approaching a slow moving aircraft".

"That can't be right, something is fishy here... Sanya, continue your course at full speed. Do you think you'll be able to intercept the Neuroi before it reaches the ship?".

"I can reach the large one, but I am afraid that I can't intercept the small ones in time before it reaches the ship... I'm sorry.", Sanya replied.

"That's okay, hurry to the big one, major out.". _It is too late to save the ship from the small ones. We have failed to provide the protection! There is a very small chance for them to survive, but I hope that we will be able to rescue some sailors afloat in the sea. _"Barkhorn and Shirley! We need to assist the Liberion ship from the small Neuroi even though we are too late to intercept it before hand! You two are the fastest witches here, go to the ship at full speed!".

"Roger!", replied the two witches in unison, and then they accelerate pass the rest of the wing.

"All the rest will assist me in fighting the large Neuroi, except for you Miyafuji, go to the ship and heal anybody you can.", the major ordered.

"I will try!", Yoshika said as she leave the squadron.

* * *

"1 minute and 30 seconds until impact.", the SWO (Surface Warfare Officer) announced. Byron was informed to continuously monitor the group of targets as they were returning to Gridley.

"This is Byron, we have visual of the missiles. The targets appear to start random movements... They are firing at the missiles... One missile down... Woo! Targets hit!….3….5… 9 hostiles down.", the pilots celebrated.

"Track number 1006 to 1016 down, except for 1014.", TAO was satisfied of the results. "Engage 1014, 1017 to 1022.", James commence another launch. Again, the sound of missile launching echoed the interior of the ship.

* * *

The missiles skimmed the sea at 2,664 miles per hour, making it very hard to be taken down even with modern combat system. The Byron co-pilot witnessed the missiles as it took down the Neuroi one by one. "Bogey down.", was all that he can say. Although, something caught his eye. Every time when a missile struck a Neuroi, they exploded into white shards that sprinkled down slowly, like snow flakes.

The helicopter was now 7 miles away from Gridley and there were still 23 hostiles approaching.

"Byron, this is Gridley, there are still 23 hostiles left. The situation is hot, too dangerous for landing. Turn left heading 270 and maintain course until further notice.". The pilots signed, they cannot rest yet it seemed. The pilot throttled up and headed pass Gridley.

* * *

"Tracks 1014, 1017 to 1022 are down.".

"Engage tracks 1023 to 1025.".

"Birds away, engaging tracks 1023 to 1025. Sir, they are closing in. Too close for SM-2.", the SWO announced that the SM-2 was now ineffective.

"TAO, the hostiles are breaking up into two groups of 10. Designating target group Alpha and Romeo.".

"Bridge, set heading for 130.", Gregory prepared the ship for close anti air manoeuvres.

"Commence Sea-Sparrow launch, SALVO!", James commanded.

"Sea-Sparrow away! Engaging track 1026 to 1033.".

The Sea Sparrows (ESSM), close range anti air missiles blast into the sky and turned towards it's respective targets. The crews in the bridge were staring at the Neuroi in horror as they closed in. They all braced for any incoming fire.

Lasers zapped from the Neuroi and managed to take down a Sea Sparrow. But the rest of the missiles dealt significant damage to the group. 7 Neuroi were taken down.

"TAO, Target group Alpha bearing 155. Target group Romeo bearing 019.".

"Anti air manoeuvres. Target group Alpha, commence firing deck gun.", James hailed the SWO.

"Commence firing.".

The main deck gun fired a 127 millimetre round. Integrated with the radar and using air burst mode, the deck gun can track down and hit anything moving with great accuracy. The Neuroi exploded into shards as more rounds are being fired. The rapid fire mode of the deck gun took down 9 Neuroi in less than 30 seconds. But before it can take down more. The remaining aliens ascended into the sky and attacked the ship from above at an angle that the deck gun cannot aim at.

"Target group Alpha and Romeo, track number 1042 to 1045, approaching fast!", the TAO officer exclaimed in fear.

"Pop flares and chaffs at port and starboard.", The navigator signalled the release of countermeasures.

The aliens were just a mile away from Gridley. The crews in the Bridge could see the 4 black-red spots approaching with speed.

Red light zapped the ship.

The bow was hit and left a huge burned, melted mark near the front VLS (Vertical Launch System). The sound of electricity zapping echoed throughout the interior of Gridley.

Some concentrated laser fire from the invaders scored a hit on the torpedo tubes. The jackpot shot blew many torpedoes, sending fire and red hot metal into the ships hull. The ship rocked as chain reaction caused more ammunitions to explode.

The final result was a big chunk of deck missing.

"We're hit!", exclaimed the TAO.

All hopes were lost. But the ship still had its last ditch defence. James hit a button on the SWO station while the Neuroi continued to cause damage. There was no time to order. The button activated the last weapon the ship had against the unknown threat.

* * *

Fully automated, the search radar found 4 targets at various bearing around the ship. The Phalanx CIWS (Close in Weapon System) selected the closest target then spun its barrel. 20mm rounds sprayed out at the rate of 75 rounds per second, bearing the name 'Red Piss' by all pilots in the modern world.

The targeted Neuroi tried to evade the incoming fire while nailing laser at the ship. It scored multiple hits on the ship's hangar. The missile storage inside the hangar exploded violently, blowing the door and the side walls off, rendering the hangar inoperable. There was no question what happened to the helicopter inside.

But fate finally sealed the alien when a stream line of metal teared it down into bits of shards. The Phalanx picked another target, spraying another flock of rounds into an unfortunate Neuroi.

* * *

"Tracks 1042 to 1045 are eliminated.", TAO signed while putting down his earphone.

In under 30 seconds, Gridley took the rest of the Neuroi down. But not without sustaining great damage.

"Front port AN/SPY-1D radar damaged, unit not functional. A section on the Bow is burned and partially melted. The Torpedo storage and tube is completely destroyed, we have yet to put out fires that is burning around the ship. Collateral damage on the LAMPS-III hangar, the second helo is not functional. Other damage are being accounted for and we have sustained casualties.", James informed the Captain as more damages were being addressed and reported.

The crews were lucky, for the ship would have been history if the Neuroi had taken down the Phalanx system first.

"Track number 1004 turned towards us! Bearing 092, range 40 miles", the Radar Officer stared at the radar screen, straight faced. The big alien disk was now coming for Gridley. If the small crafts could deal such damage to the ship, imagine the big one.

James wondered how in the world did the World War 2 soldiers fight these aliens. They were far more superior in terms of weaponry. These Neuroi can effectively cripple and sink a World War 2 ship in minutes if not seconds.

"Set heading for 008.", Gregory ordered the bridge. "Where are the rest of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?".

"Track 1003 is 10 miles from 1004. Tracks 1047 to 1051 and 1053 are 20 miles from 1004. Tracks 1046 and 1052 are 15 miles from 1004 and is heading towards us at range 53 miles… Track 1054 is also coming at us at range 58 miles.", TAO informed the Captain.

Without hesitation, James commenced missile attack on the last remaining Neuroi.

"Birds away, engaging track 1004.", the SWO launched a salvo of SM-2 missiles.

"Contact the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.", the Captain ordered a comms officer in the CIC.

"501st Joint Fighter Wing, this is Commander Shawford of USS Gridley.".

"Sir, I am Wing Commander Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st. My unit is going to you now, one of them mentioned a group of Neuroi drones heading to your position. Please prepare your crew to brace and prepare to engage.".

"We have already engaged the group of small Neuroi.", Gregory shot back.

"Already engaged?", the Wing Commander was astounded.

"Yes, but we have sustained casualties and heavy damage. We do not think that we can handle the other big one that is heading towards us. Also, be advise that they are using some kind of… hmmm…laser weaponry, are you sure that your unit can handle that?".

"Our shields should be able to counter the laser.".

"…..What!?".

* * *

The Navigator set Gridley for course 008 while the bow and stern was blazing with flames from the missiles launching. 4 SM-2s were now following to the target. The helo, Byron, was ordered to monitor the Neuroi from a safe distance.

The alien was too fast for the ship to try to run away, the Captain knew that they would have to engage with no other choice.

The earlier explanation from the Wing Commander on how the 501st engage a Neuroi perplexed Gridley's Commander greatly. The definition of witches and striker units did not resonate with anything he knew existed.

* * *

Minna was perplexed by the confused ship commander. She tried to explain the Captain to no avail. She did not understand why the Captain did not know anything about witches and their powers. He kept saying things about how would conventional units possibly fight off a Neuroi.

Although both of them did not fully understand each others' statement, Minna ensured the Captain that her unit can take down the big Neuroi in time. The ship's commander responded that Gridley will provide fire support with long range "rockets". Minna did not understand what that meant either. At 40 miles there is no way a destroyer can fire that far with even its main mighty Mark 12 5"/38 caliber gun, but given the situation, she just decided to go along with the idea for the moment.

* * *

"Mio, this is Minna. USS Gridley has just engaged the Neuroi drones. They have taken all of the drones down but the ship has sustained heavy damage and would not be able to hold off for long.".

"Already?…. Okay, I will inform Barkhorn and Shirley about that. Miyafuji had also broke formation to assist the medic on Gridley. Can I have the radio frequency of the ship? I'd like to inform them of Shirley and Miyafuji's arrival.".

"42.31. Good luck and stay safe Mio…. Oh and the ship's Captain said that they will provide fire support with "rockets". Just to let you know."

"Yes Minna, I will stay safe. Out.", Major Sakamoto break radio contact with the Wing Commander and tuned to her unit's frequency.

"Alright everyone! The ship has sustained damage from the engagement of the group of Neuroi drones that Sanya reported. Sanya, when you reach the Large type, try to distract it by shooting at it. Maybe we can slow it down. Shirley and Miyafuji continue your course to assist the ship. Barkhorn, turn back now and head for the Large type, we need all the fire power we can get.".

* * *

"30 seconds until impact.".

"This is Byron, we have a visual of the Alien….. it is engaging the missiles….. One down….Two down…. target is hit, confirmed, the target is hit.". The officers felt more confident after they successfully made two scores. But their cheers were bitter when the pilots informed the strangest thing ever.

"The target is damaged, but appears to be… fixing itself? The damaged part is glowing and slowly regenerating."

"Launch another 6 SM-2s." James commanded the SWO.

"Birds away." The next group of missiles were fired.

* * *

Sanya was approaching the large Neuroi at the range of 5 miles.

* * *

After another long minute, the missiles reached the target. "This is Byron, another significant damage, only one missile was downed this time. The dent was deeper but again, the hull repaired quickly."

"This is a waste of ammo." James muttered.

With the limited stock of SM-2s and other missiles, the Gridley has to conserve it's ammo if it was going to be staying in this era for a long time. James had to strategise the use of missiles in order to maximise the operation time of USS Gridley.

"Switch to SM-6 missiles.", James ordered.

"Birds away, engaging track 1004."

SM-6 missiles simultaneously launched from both VLS, with 6 of them planned to be launched.

"TAO, track number 1003 has reached 1004 and is now performing random manoeuvres."

* * *

Sanya evaded incoming laser fire while performing aerobatic manoeuvres. She aimed her Fliegerhammer at the alien and fired two rockets. She was greeted back with laser fire but her shield blocked it just fine. The two rockets hit the cylindrical rear section attached to the giant floating disk and the Neuroi screeched softly, indicating a damage. But the hole was quickly sealed off by great regeneration speed of this particular Neuroi.

Although it noticed Sanya's presence, it was still heading towards the Liberion ship.

* * *

"This is Byron, I can see a small spot doing random manoeuvres around the alien. Possibly track number 1003. It's! It's shooting missiles!….It can't be an airplane, the movement is too extreme."

* * *

Gertrud Barkhorn was 4 miles from the alien. She was heading Southwest at full speed. Sanya fired another two rockets at the Neuroi, hoping that it would slow down.

Barkhorn readied her MG 151, but before she could pull the trigger a reflection of warm yellow light slipped by the corner of her eye to the right. She looked into the direction of the light only to see two small yellow spot skimming the sea towards the Neuroi.

_Those must be from the ship. _She thought. But at the same time, what in the world is that? The yellow dots flied straight with such high speed.

"Sanya! Two rockets approaching from the west.", she called her wing mate through the radio.

* * *

Sanya looked to the west over the top hull of the Neuroi when she saw two ultra high speed rocket slammed into the front disk section of the alien ship. At the western horizon she saw two more of the rockets approaching. She was astounded by the speed of the rockets but just what kind of rocket can do that? With those thought out of mind, Sanya resume her laser evasion and conserve ammo by not firing any rockets.

* * *

Captain Barkhorn pulled the trigger, sending multiple rounds into the side of the craft. She flew pass the front section of the disk and saw a hole that was implemented by the two mysterious rockets. The hole, however, was filled quickly by healing capability. "This one has got high regenerating ability!", Barkhorn announced through the comms when another set of dual rockets smashed into the Neuroi at the same spot, barely missing Getrud by metres. _What the hell!?_

"Everyone, the core is at the middle of the disk, concentrate fire right there. Also the rockets that you see coming from the west is the Liberion ship providing fire support. Be careful of stray rockets hitting you. Sanya how many rounds do you have left?", the Major asked through the comms.

"Five rockets left.".

"Don't shoot anymore, we will use them later. Alright, Perrine, Erica and Eila, you all fly randomly around the disk area and act as a decoy. Lucchini, you act as a decoy too but at the rear of the Neuroi. Lynne, you fly high over the disk area where the core is and wait for the right moment to fire. Barkhorn will try to penetrate the hull at the area where Lynne is aiming at and Sanya will provide the last push on opening the armour. The rest, try to draw laser fire to you so the other can concentrate. I will act as a watch and plan the attack."

"Roger!" all the witches replied in unison.

All the witches broke formation and proceed to execute their orders.

* * *

Lucchini pushed her striker hard and bank to the right while blocking incoming laser with her shield. She reached the target area.

The enhanced magical rounds penetrated through the thick armour but not enough to compensate with this Neuroi's ultra healing capabilities.

She saw her wing mate perform manoeuvres while firing their respective weapons at the alien.

* * *

The SM-6 missiles hit the target but to no avail. The invader will not fall.

Gregory was astounded by the agility and ability of the 'witches'. They attack the alien ship at an extremely close range and will not get shot down. The witches even blocked direct hits with something unknown to the Byron pilots as they described.

"USS Gridley, this is Major Sakamoto, the Squadron Leader of the 501st. Can you provide a more concentrated fire support of more than two rockets at a time?" the Major spoke with the accompany of prop engine, gun fire and electricity zapping sound.

"Negative, this ship can only fire two rockets at a time.", Gregory answered.

"We need more fire power to penetrate Neuroi armour and before it can heal!", the Major said.

"Sir, the Byron helicopter is armed with anti ship warfare suite. We can use it's Penguin missile.", James suggested.

"Good plan, make sure the three missiles impact at once." the ship's Captain did not hesitate to issue fire orders. "Yes sir." said James.

"Major, we will send three rockets to impact the alien at once, this is the only three united shots we have got. Make sure you throw everything at it.", James told Sakomoto.

"Roger, thank you for the support. Major out."

"Fire 6 SM-6 missiles.".

"Birds away, engaging track 1004.".

The bow and stern once again blazed with smoke fume and fire as two SM-6 missiles shot out of the two VLS. A moment later two more missiles shot out, and then the final two followed.

40 seconds until impact. Because Gridley's fire control computer allowed only two missiles to be fire at once, James thought that Byron would be an excellent choice to maximise the number of missile impact on the Neuroi at a moment. But he can only do this once. He knew that the helicopter was loaded with only one anti ship missile. "Byron, this is Gridley, you have been authorise to engage track 1004." He looked at the radar screen, waiting for the right moment.

As the SM-6 missiles approached the position of Byron, he radioed the helo. "Byron, fire the Penguin!"

"Roger, firing."

* * *

Rocket flame blazed as the AGM-119 or Penguin missile left Byron's weapon platform. It picked up speed quickly and homed on to the Neuroi.

4 SM-6s were ahead of it while 2 were approaching fast. The Neuroi was now seconds away. It fired lasers at both the missiles and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing units.

Red light zapped.

* * *

Sakomoto saw two rockets smack into the front of the invader ship. She was surprise by the speed of the rockets when a laser fire shot her. She quickly raised her shields. She was an old witch now and her magic is wearing off, her shields will not hold up for long.

Another two rockets smashed into the Neuroi. She was starting to become impatient when she saw three yellow spots approaching fast.

"Thats our cue! Barkhorn keep firing at the same spot. Lynne, aim now... Sanya shoot everything now!", the Squadron Leader ordered.

The 5 magically enhance rockets from Sanya screeched down towards the Neuroi. The alien was too busy firing at the incoming missiles from Gridley and the other witch 'decoys'. Sanya's enhance rockets exploded violently causing a hole through the invader's armour. Two SM-6s and a Penguin missile deliver another violent blow at the same spot, leaving no time for armour regeneration.

Smoke fumed everywhere on the alien disk. Then suddenly, a red-pink glow appeared in the mist.

"Lynne, now!"

Sergeant Lynette Bishop pulled her 'Boys Anti Tank Rifle' trigger. The bullet pierced into the smoke mist. Holding her breathe; the Neuroi finally exploded into white shards.

* * *

"TAO, Track number 1004, is annihilated." The officers cooled down. They have just annihilated an unfathomable foe and tested their weapons against aliens.

There was an awkward silence for a while, "Phew, that was a close one." James let out a sign.

Everybody did not want to celebrate. Gridley was now lesser than combat effective. She was gravely damage. They would barely survive another day if these aliens come again and they know it. The Gridley would soon, run out of ammo, and because the era was not capable of manufacturing Gridley's various weapons, not to mention maintenance and repair sophisticated instruments onboard the ship, it would soon become a piece of metal, defenceless.

"TAO, Helo on final approach."

Gregory was in relief after seeing the effectiveness of his crew members and how they managed the situation, even though it was an unbelievable one.

"Positions of the 501st units?", he asked the radar officer.

"Track number 1052, bearing 080, range 22 miles. Track number 1054, bearing 082, range 29 miles. Tracks 1046, 1003, 1047 to 1051, and 1053, bearing 091, range 32 miles. Sir.", the radar officer analysed.

"TAO, Helo landed."

Gregory needed to thank the Joint fighter wing. He asked a radio man to radio the Wing commander. "501st Joint Fighter Wing, thank you for your assistance."

"Roger, thats what we are for. We have to thank you too for your fire support. What type of rocket did your ship used?", Wing commander asked.

It was time to reveal the truth about Gridley. The Captain knew that without the support of this era's soldier and witches, the USS Gridley would not be able to exist another day. At worse, at least the ship will fall into the hands of this era's England. Acceptable for him.

"The rockets are called Standard missile 2 and 6. We will explain everything when your units arrive at our ship. I will arrange a debrief for your Squadron Leader.", Commander Gregory explained.

"Thank you, I'll inform my Squadron Leader."

"Also, during the debrief, we will let you hear everything over the radio."

During the 5 minutes of tranquility for the Captain, the crew of Gridley were helping taking out any remaining fire and performing first aid on the injured. The ship was cruising slowly, trying not to strain any of the damaged equipments.

* * *

Shirley was the closest to the Liberion ship. She would be the first one to see the ship up close. A smoke trail appeared far away over the sea. Then the silhouette of USS Gridley appeared. She turned her radio frequency to the Wing's private frequency and described the ship's detail to her wing mate.

"It's sure dark here! But I can still see it. Hmmm...it doesn't look like a typical destroyer. Wow, actually its as big as a cruiser….. The mast is super tall and I can see ... only one ... deck gun. I don't see anymore guns. The superstructure is also very sleek, what a design! This ship doesn't look scary to me at all. Are you sure it's Liberion? Oh wait... the ship holds a flag that looks like a Liberion flag but not exactly like it. Major, you mentioned earlier that it fired rockets?".

"Yes, can you see any rocket launcher?"

"No, not a single launcher.".

"Roger, continue circling around until we arrive.".

"Alright Maj-... Major! It's gone!"

* * *

The crew went by the same sensation that they have got almost 4 hours ago.

...

The 501st frequency was filled with static.

"TAO, lost in all surface and air tracks. Tracks 1003, 1046 to 1054 are all gone. Sierra 1 has also disappeared.".

"New surface track, bearing 258, range 82 miles, assigned track number 1002.".

"GPS is back!" exclaimed, the navigator.

Gregory knew what this meant. "Comm's, contact RFA Argus.".

"Yes sir, tuning to Argus frequency." the Comm's officer wore his headphone and then proceeded. "RFA Argus, this is USS Gridley, do you read?".

"-static- ,, USS Gridley, this is RFA Argus, yes we read you. You have got us worried! We lost contact of you almost 4 hours ago, called out search and rescue operations and declared Gridley MIA."

"Roger Argus, we have sustained heavy damage and we have casualties. We will send the seriously injured via Helo. We are at 82 miles, bearing 062 from your vessel, can you come to us?"

"Roger, we will head to you now. Although, where have you been? What hostile engaged you?"

"Let's just say, it's a long story…"

With all being said, Gregory walked out of the CIC and headed toward the outdoor of the Bridge. The cold wind of the English Channel once again brushed through as he thought to himself of all the things Gridley went through. The sea was calm and the moon lit bright in the night sky. Giant cloud roamed over head near the moon.

Gregory cannot help but thought,

'_A long story indeed.__'_

* * *

**Ah, fin. So how was it? All the track numbers, hehehe, actually if you'd like, please tell me if those numbers worked for this story or not. It was fun experimenting with it. If you have questions of somethings that didn't sound reasonable in the story, feel free to PM me!**

**Feel free to write a review on how it went!  
**

**Thank you for reading everyone!**


End file.
